Simplify the following expression: ${8(-6q+10)+3(-2-7q)}$
Distribute the ${8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {8(}\gray{-6q+10}{)} + 3(-2-7q) $ $ {-48q+80} + 3(-2-7q) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -48q+80 + {3(}\gray{-2-7q}{)} $ $ -48q+80 {-6-21q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-48q - 21q} + {80 - 6}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {-69q} + {80 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-69q} + {74}$ The simplified expression is $-69q+74$